He Set Out to Melt Her Frozen Heart Instead She Me
by victoria alexandra
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, smut with later developed plot story...When Zuko first sees Katara, he instantly wants her.This story is about love and the paths the two must follow in order to be together. Please note Lots of lemons! You have been warned.
1. Zuko's POV about Katara

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avatar…yet

This is going to be in a sence a longer smut fic with a plot of sorts so yeah.This is my first smut fic ever… well to be honest this is my first fan fiction ever depending on reviews and things will determine if I ever write another one…Thanks!!!

Also, Important notice this fan fiction is going to have more than one sex scene. I mean graphic details. Please turn around and read another if you are not of age.

He Set Out to Melt Her Frozen Heart Instead She Melted His

Zuko's POV:

Katara oh the first time I heard that name. OH! I remember the first time I saw her. She had an inner beauty so pure and magnificent. She made my heart stop and I broke my composure. I tripped head first to the ground with not even a tree root to blame my incompetence. Some might say I fell head over heels. Yeah… the first time I saw **my** Katara. I vowed to **possess** her and love her always and I hadn't even met her yet.

Zuko's fantasy: (You can skip if you don't want to read s-x scene)

Ohhhh!!! She moaned as I gently stroked her right breast, languidly, rhythmically, and forcefully with my fingertips and my sharp nails. My tongue was exploring her left breast with excellent care. Up. Down. Licking and tenderly nipping her breast. Only to suck and latch on tightly make her squirm in pleasure purposefully ignoring her nether region for later exploration. I love making her squirm. Inside I feel a distinct feeling of dominance. I switch my licking and sucking to her other perky and perfect breast. I watch knowingly as her back arches towards my mouth seeking relief, her silent question for more.

My hand trails towards her vagina, rubbing and caressing all the way down her stomach. I will see if she is ready for me. Ah. Like I new she would; she is wet and waiting for me rocking her hips back and forth over my hand trying to gain release. "too early my precious" I say, to which she replies "ughhhnd" some guttural sound obviously one of displeasure. I think to myself: I control you and I decide when you can come… she is mine. I feel this tightening of my pants even more so I know if I am not inside her soon I will explode. I will be the only one to ever touch and have her.

I step back and remove my clothes with exquisite slowness just like when I took off her clothes I want her to really see me. It is then I hear her " Zuko I am scared, but your beautiful… even your scar is beautiful " I cant take it I want her now. With amazing speed I did not know I possessed I pounce on her like a wild animal. Slowly I enter her. She is so tight…maybe too tight. I don't want to hurt her… I tell her this allowed. I plunge deep and freeze. Katara screams lightly in my ear then bites my shoulder to sound quieter. I wait until I feel her move meaning she has accommodated me. In … Out I start with a gentle rocking until she feels truly stimulated again. When I felt her first spasm of orgasm I then really noticed her body the way her hips and just enough to hold on to when making love and the way her over generous breast bounce with each thrust. I start to lose my control. With one last thrust my mind and body combine with hers to spasm in ultimate and complete release; spilling my seed inside her. I can truly say she is only mine.

Zuko POV:

"Wake up!!! Nephew!!! You hit your head." Says uncle

So it was only a dream… but it felt so real. Now that I was thrust back into reality I realize I will need to conqueror the world in order to possess her… Katara his water bending obsession.


	2. Katara

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own The Avatar… no matter how cool that would be

Just a reminder- Important notice this fan fiction is going to have more than one sex scene. I mean graphic details. Please turn around and read another if you are not of age.

If you read it please review this is my first fanfiction...Also be kind and constructive. Even If you already reviewed do it again.

Also, sorry for the delay my computer crashed.

He Set Out to Melt Her Frozen Heart Instead She Melted His

Katara POV:

(Traveling with Aang, Sokka, and Toph after Ba Sing Se)

"Aang are you alright. Please don't die on me we need you. I have complete faith in you" I say. I finish healing him to the best of my abilities. Sokka and Toph seem despondent. I have to put on a brave face. I know everyone thinks I am weak, but the truth is I care too much. I put on a charade or mask so to speak for everyone else. I love my brother Sokka and the fact he tries to be a man and Toph with her quiet strength laying dormant for someone to evoke her wrath.

This is going to make me sound bad, but I know Aang's true feelings for me… now. The problem is I gave away my heart a long time ago. It is true. There is nothing as fickle as a woman's heart, heck anyone's heart, man or woman. Mine might be unpredictable, but it's decisive. I fell in love Zuko. Not at first sight. Not because of his scar, but his attitude. Yet, he grew on me, especially with our forced captivity. Ha, you probably think I am crazy. I love my enemy. The saddest part is even though he almost helped kill Aang, my best friend, I still love him. Zuko got under my skin and yes I'll scream it I am completely and totally whipped. He had me at hello and all those quotes.

"You know Katara, I must say I think I am steering Appa better than last time. Which way should I go? " Says Sokka (Internally I cringe better by what standards)

To which I reply "Go left. Left! LEFT! " (We almost crash in a pyramid the appeared out of now where almost like it popped out of the snow like daisies in spring time.)

At this point Toph says "You call that left?"

With a sad pout-y face Sokka replies "Well, maybe you should have Earth Bended the Pyramid out of the way!"

"At least I can bend you… you ...you stupid guy with a boomerang. Its not my fault were flying and I can not feel the ground. I mean there is only so much I can do and seeing isn't one of them " Toph says her eyes filled with tears.

I see, Sokka swallows hard. He can not stand tears. I swear he could be female if he wasn't well… male…Crying just upsets him to the point of tears he just gets too emotional.

I pipe up at this "everyone its okay, I know we are just worried about Aang, but we all love each other." Strange Toph and Sokka both blushed.

Nah…couldn't be…. Hehe… no way. My eyes go wide. Have I correctly assessed the situation.. haha they hate each other… right?

I hope Aang is okay. I have healed him to the best of my abilities.

Katara Fantasy: (sex scene turn around if not of age)

He grabs my head forcefully and pulls me back into a kiss. I feel him behind me hard and ready pulsing… hell convulsing. I know we both want this bad. He pushes me forward. Why is he taking so long? I cant figure him out… we both want release. Good he is at my entrance.. I try to go backwards and have him enter me, but he holds me in front of him.

I can't think. My mind is a void empty. Ahh so this is what it feels like to be a dumb blonde (A/N Its okay I can say that!!! I am a blonde and I know I am not stupid.) With his other hand, not the one holding me down where I am bent forced to use the wall for support, he touches my ass with a flaming hand print. Did he really just mark me..claim me? I need him now.

He moves his hand to cup himself and rub it along myself. OOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please. He then enters slowly…to slow. In… out in a soothing rhythm. He is huge. He hardly fits, but once he is in OOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can feel it. Soon. One more thrust. He is pick up speed. Come on Zuko one more thrust… one more thrus…..

Aang's POV:

"Katara!!!!!!!!!! Wake up! Are you alright! Wake up. You were screaming. Oh please wake up it is only a nightmare. Please…"

Katara POV:

I could KILL him, if I didn't just save him. Oh right Zuko is bad. Come on Katara get it together. Don't love thy enemy. Don't. Think of the world and Aang. Think Katara think.

"Its okay Aang…I am awake..now…You were right it was just a…nightmare. Go back to sleep."


	3. First kissed and Doomed soulmates

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own The Avatar… no matter how cool that would be

Just a reminder- Important notice this fan fiction is going to have more than one sex scene. I mean graphic details. Please turn around and read another if you are not of age.

If you read it please review this is my first fanfiction...Also be kind and constructive. Even If you already reviewed do it again.

Please do not come to my house with burning torches ready to kill me. I have an explanation for what seems to be my complete stop of writing this fanfic. I go to an extremely competitive private school and am taking only honors and APs ,also I play lacrosse thus I have had no free time until my Spring break and to make up for my seeming abandonment I will write two chapters that are much longer than the ones I have. (I have to say that is the longest run-on in my history of writing.)

He Set Out to Melt Her Frozen Heart Instead She Melted His

I do not understand why Aang has the worst timing on earth. If I did not know better I would have sworn, he did that on purpose. Oh well, life goes on. There are other memories that are more pleasant than my naughty dreams.

I will never forget the only night Zuko and I were able to be together… alone. Its funny I did not even know his name. Trust me, we did not do any of the vastly inappropriate sex acts that I fantasize about. We merely shared my first ever real toe curling kiss.

Katara POV: memory

I was fifteen. I had thought I had the world in the palm of my hand. I thought I had lived and experienced life. I was wrong. The quote is true it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. In the first moments of meeting Zuko I knew I had loved but that before it began I had lost.

The first moment was when I knew even at first sight that Zuko was the love of my life. I could die today and have lived and loved more fully than the wise old fishermen or the matchmakers, who just happen to be at least million years old.

Oh well back to my memory:

Ouch… (Insert quick intake of breath) I am thrust onto the wall… (Exit quick intake of breath) He has me by the neck three feet off the ground demanding of me compliance. I am scared shitless and on a humorous side I am pretty sure I would have told him my darkest secrets if he wasn't well _crushing my wind pipes_. He seems to realize his own mistake and moves from my neck to my shoulders pressing me rather painfully in an arch against the wall. When I finally can breathe I ask what he wants me to do. Please note: I literally I am so scared and before I was paying a little more attention to the fact that he could have choked me to death not what he asked of me. " Where is the Avatar" (well…duh…I not going to tell him anything).

"Wha…what are you talking about" I stammer

"What do you mean, Wha…what are you talking about" he said looking exasperated and happy all at once.

For those of you like me, who can always tell what's going to happen next… yes you guessed correctly I made the studpid mistake of looking him in the eyes. "WHO ARE YOU???!!!" I SCREAM "What is going on here?"

"I do not know if I want to answer you I mean after all I have the upper hand here. You have not even struggled with me yet." He said.

Damn it he's right Of course I start struggling franticly what else do you expect. With if I do say so myself, an impressive twisty move I mange to free one shoulder allowing me one hand to strike him with. In a calculated move, I should have foreseen he dropped my other shoulder. Then, he rammed forward knocking me once more into the wall. His body now firmly aligned with mine. Oh great a pervert.

"You were going to hit me weren't you?" (Duh!!!!!) "Of course not" I reply trying to act innocent. Even though I could tell he was at least a few years older (I thought maybe Sokka's age) I was extremely attracted to him. I had never felt a longing but I feel as if he read what my heart begged for. I wanted him to kiss me. My gaze held his. Slowly he lowered his head to mine. At first our lips barely touching, I might not have noticed he was kissing me if I was not already hypersensitive to touch. Then he look at me for confirmation. I replied my answer by wiggling my arms until he let them go and placed them around his neck. Once again his lips descended on mine. Only this time, with more pressure and more pleasure.

Deep inside, my soul recognized him. It called to him, begged with him, and left is cyclical journey of life and death. My soul had found its mate. I wanted to be bound from that moment on, for all eternity to this boy, no man before me. The longer he kissed me the more weak my knees became. I could feel my entire body react to everything about this man and I had yet to learn his name. I wanted this moment to last forever.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah

Chorus:  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining  
Brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven  
That make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the   
Comfort and protection of

The highest power  
In lonely hour  
The tears devour you

Chorus:  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can't ya see it baby  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'cause standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come 

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

Chorus:  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea, yeah  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

Unfortunately all moments come to an end. By the end of this moment my soul and my heart broke for the rational part of my brain told me the truth, this stranger and I could never be together no matter what I my heart desired. His destiny was to be evil and try to destroy Aang the Avatar and our last hope. My destiny was to stop him.


	4. I feel you

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own The Avatar… no matter how cool that would be

Just a reminder- Important notice this fan fiction is going to have more than one sex scene. I mean graphic details. Please turn around and read another if you are not of age.

If you read it please review this is my first fanfiction...Also be kind and constructive. Even If you already reviewed do it again.

I know this is still extreamely short and I will add more chapters and more well Sex!!! Just note the next chapter is going to make you need a clean pair of underwear and possible a handsome doctor to stop (or create new) heart attacks 

He Set Out to Melt Her Frozen Heart Instead She Melted His

_Zuko: memory:_

"_ZUKO!!!!" _

"What" I shout.

"_Whatcha doin'" Uncle asks._

"I am thinking. What if… the world was different?"

"_Ahh… thinking of the woman you love."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO… well… maybe. I mean no uncle I do not love anyone and no one loves me."

"_You see you are already wrong my nephew" _

"Oh and why's that"

"_I love you nephew, you are like a son to me"_

_End memory:_

Even today I feel my heart soften at these words. My uncle cared about me. Other than, my beautiful mother, Katara, and my uncle were the only ones that loved me. To some, it tis sad to say that this love is so consuming it is all I need.

Yet with this love it frightens me. I am scared and scarred. The only ones that have ever loved me have died. It makes me want to hate Katara so that she will not suffer, but it is impossible. I still feel pain cutting like a knife into my heart and my very soul, when I remember my uncle's death. If anyone deserved to die it, should have been I. It has been two years since my uncle's death. I am now nineteen and the only other person alive whom I love is seventeen. I have tried whatever I can to get her to hate me. Unfortunately, she won't.

I feel it inside. Do not ask me how I know… but I shall see my love, my obsession soon. It is odd and sounds sort of stalker-ish but no matter where we both are my hearts tells me where she is and how close. At first, I had thought someone had planted an Avatar-radar to help me become prince again. It was not until I first caught a glimpse of her did I know my radar pointed to her not the Avatar. I feel when she bleeds, when there is pain, and unfortunately for me when she has her monthly cramps. (AN: hehe:What will he feel when she has a baby?- this type of thing is not going to be in my story but oh how Zuko will feel pain ).

I must keep running or we will have to fulfill the prophecy.


End file.
